


Сингапурский синдром

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берите с собой в отпуск только самое необходимое — сожаления, рефлексию, раздражение и лучших друзей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сингапурский синдром

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на J-Factor

В Сингапур они летят по отдельности.

Фанатки замечают Ямашиту в Нарите и тянутся за телефонами, но фото выходят нечёткие и смазанные. Твиттер через пару часов уже пестрит ими, и число репостов растёт с каждой минутой.

Нишикидо садится в самолёт в Осаке и летит через Куала-Лумпур, бесполезно прошатавшись там в дьюти-фри четыре с лишним часа.

Двери их номеров оказываются напротив — два одинаковых одноместных люкса. Ямашита и Нишикидо встречаются в фойе дорогого отеля, и с этого мгновения начинается их совместный отпуск. Не первый, но Ямашита каждый раз думает, что последний. 

Нишикидо на отдыхе невыносим, и чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем больше ссор и размолвок возникают на пустом месте.

Нишикидо, с щетиной и синяками под глазами, вытягивается на кровати. На полу — развороченный чемодан, в пепельнице тлеет сигарета.

— Здесь нельзя курить, — замечает Ямашита.

— К чёрту, — Нишикидо переворачивается на бок и смотрит прямо на него. Даже под его смуглой кожей проступает бледность усталости и переутомления.

Ямашита пожимает плечами и уходит к себе. Он ещё не теряет надежды отдохнуть по-настоящему, хотя уже сожалеет, что вообще согласился.

В Сингапуре есть плюс: можно пройти по улице без маски и очков, и никто не обернётся. А если и обернётся, то разве что на привлекательность, мастерски скрытую усталостью и длинной отросшей челкой. 

В этот вечер они почти не разговаривают. Нишикидо заходит за бритвой — свою он забыл дома, — за флеш-картой в фотоаппарат. Они перебрасываются парой слов, ни о чём не договариваются.

Утром Ямашита спускается в тренажёрный зал. Пожилые британские туристы ходят на беговых дорожках, и подтянутая девица в леггинсах снимает лишние килограммы «блинов» с жима ногами.

Ямашита надеется, что нагрузка поможет ему выкинуть из головы лишние тяжёлые мысли. И правда, с каждым усилием их становится всё меньше и появляется приятное равнодушие ко всему.

— Отличное тело, — по-английски говорит ему девица в леггинсах. В её речи слышится акцент. — Меня зовут Моника.

— Моника, — повторяет Ямашита. — Я — Томо.

— Не хочешь поужинать вместе, Томо? — спрашивает она. Ямашита видит, что от её ключиц вниз спускается татуировка, а в пупке блестит серёжка.

«Томо» хочет и поужинать, и не только, но вместо этого отвечает:

— Я бы с радостью, но я не один, извини.

Моника чуть кривит полные губы.

— Жаль. Надеюсь, твоя «не один» стоит того.

Ямашита вешает ещё по пять кило на штангу, и через два подхода чувствует, как забились руки.

Нишикидо ждёт его в номере. Он тянет через трубочку что-то кислотно-зелёное из высокого бокала и обнимает коленями одну из подушек.

— Рё. — Говорит Ямашита. — Как ты вошел?

— Вчера взял у тебя запасную карточку. Я знал, что ты не заметишь.

У Ямашиты нет ни сил, ни желания злиться, поэтому он просто падает на кровать рядом с Нишикидо. Влажная от пота футболка липнет к телу, и Ямашита стягивает её через голову и бросает через всю комнату. Футболка приземляется на спинку стула.

— Страйк, — говорит Нишикидо и облизывает сухие губы.

— Страйк — это в боулинге.

— Знаю. Ну, тогда трёхочковый. Майкл Джордан на площадке. Как звали твоего героя, который играл в баскетбол?

— Камия, кажется. 

— Этот низкий голос, — напевает Нишикидо, — который я, кажется, слышал всегда… [1]

Ямашита думает, не заснуть ли ему прямо сейчас. На часах начало второго дня по местному времени, он ещё не завтракал, а вчера вместо ужина съел сэндвич в аэропорту, но голод не чувствуется. Хорошо было бы сейчас задремать здесь, но — не стоит. Ямашита знает, что через какие-нибудь двадцать минут Нишикидо растолкает его. Нишикидо слишком быстро становится скучно, даже усталый, он не может оставаться долго на одном месте. Его тянет к неприятностям, а Ямашиту он всегда втягивает заодно. 

Ямашита привык, что трудности Нишикидо очень быстро становятся и его собственными. Это напрягает и причиняет множество проблем. Но — те редкие случаи, когда они делят на двоих радость или удовольствие, окупают всё с лихвой.

Потная спина быстро остывает, становится холодной. Прохладный поток воздуха из кондиционера кажется ледяным. Ямашита чувствует, как ноют натруженные ноги. 

— Я в душ, — бросает он Нишикидо.

— Недолго, — отвечает тот, — у меня планы на сегодняшний день.

Ямашита ничего не хочет знать про эти планы.

Сначала из душа льётся кипяток, потом — сильная струя холодного. Ямашита долго ищет подходящую температуру, но затем наконец расслабляется под приятной теплотой. Кабина наполняется густым паром, запотевают стеклянные стенки. Ямашита пишет на них мокрым пальцем: «Ямапи любит петь в душе». Вспоминает, что и правда любит.

Он затягивает Озаки Ютаку — «Я люблю тебя»[2] выходит фальшивая, и часть слов Ямашита не помнит и заменяет их протяжным мычанием.

Где-то на словах о скрипящей кровати в ванную заходит Нишикидо. Он распахивает дверь и оставляет её открытой настежь. Слышно, как Нишикидо роется в каких-то ящиках, роняет на плиточный пол что-то лёгкое, пластмассовое.

— Мимо нот, — сообщает Нишикидо, — старик Ютака перевернулся бы в гробу.

Ямашита выключает воду, чтобы не мешал шум. У него на голове — шапка из мыльной пены, и Нишикидо ржёт, когда отодвигает в сторону дверцу душевой кабины.

— Ему уже ничего не страшно, кто только это не пел.

Нишикидо подходит совсем близко. Кабина немного выше уровня пола, и от этого кажется, что Нишикидо ниже. Кажется, что им снова четырнадцать.

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Ямашита. Он уверен, что голый и в мыльной пене выглядит невероятно глупо. Просто по-дурацки.

— Трахаться, — говорит Нишикидо, и трудно понять, шутит ли он.

Ямашита ждёт, что Нишикидо его поцелует, даже немного наклоняется вниз, чтобы тому было удобнее. Но Нишикидо кусает его в плечо, несильно, но на коже всё равно остаётся красный полукруг и следы зубов. Ямашита мстительно радуется, когда Нишикидо отплёвывается от пены.

Он захлопывает дверцу душевой кабины и включает «тропический» душ. Вода льётся сверху и смывает мыло на дно. Оно застревает белыми шапочками возле слива, а потом и вовсе исчезает. Ямашита задумывается про песню Озаки Ютаки и про Нишикидо. Общего мало, разве что Нишикидо как-то пел её в караоке. Давно. 

Шампунь попадает Ямашите в глаза, и их начинает щипать.

***

Нишикидо отталкивается от трамплина и гладко, без брызг входит в воду. Проплывает несколько метров и оказывается на поверхности, мокрый и блестящий. Ямашита решает, что он похож на какое-то животное, небольшое, но хищное. Вроде выдры.

Нишикидо ловко выпрыгивает из бассейна и набрасывает на плечи полотенце. Ямашита отводит взгляд и только потом вспоминает, что глаза спрятаны за тёмными стёклами солнцезащитных очков. Голова заполняется воспоминаниями: Нишикидо в двенадцать, в семнадцать, в двадцать пять. То ребёнок, то взрослый, но всегда одинаково тяжёлый и сложный.

Ямашита вновь пытается понять, что держит его все эти годы. Привычка или привязанность? Давние узы держатся прочно и крепко, Ямашита связан по рукам и ногам.

— Не хочешь окунуться? — спрашивает Нишикидо. Его влажные волосы блестят, словно смазанные гелем, а кожа на ладонях пошла складками от воды. Ямашита чувствует это, когда Нишикидо проводит рукой по его плечу.

— Нет, — отвечает Ямашита, — не сейчас, — и это относится ко всему и сразу.

Нишикидо неожиданно покладисто кивает и втыкает в уши наушники. Он незаметно двигает пальцами в такт музыке, и его тело словно напрягается от звучных ритмов.

Ямашите становится жарко. Он почти жалеет, что отказался искупаться. Однако плоская гладь воды на крыше футуристической многоэтажки всё ещё кажется ему неудачной затеей [3]. Вокруг люди и стеклянные верхушки небоскрёбов, ни грамма песка, ни дуновения бриза. А единственный островок зелени накрыт куполом.

Ямашита вообще любит море, а не хлорированную воду бассейнов. Солнце, правда, здесь высокое и южное, а на небе — чистая синева. Ямашита смотрит вверх, чтобы не видеть бетонно-стеклянных стен.

— Рё, — зовёт он, — может, лучше пойдём на настоящий пляж?

В ушах Нишикидо — музыка, и он не слышит. Впрочем, это случается часто, и за почти двадцать лет Ямашита привык, что его просьбы остаются неуслышанными, даже если Нишикидо слышит каждое слово. 

Я рад, думает Ямашита, что мы теперь не коллеги. Раньше просьбы имели большее значение. Теперь это всё только между ними двумя.

Нишикидо резко садится на шезлонге и вытаскивает наушники.

— Зарядка села, — он кивает на плеер. — Может, пойдём отсюда? Походим по нормальному горячему песку?

Ямашита улыбается. Иногда ему везёт, и они понимают друг друга с полуслова. С полумысли.

***

Чайнатаун Сингапура — безопасное место. Больше колорит, приманка для туристов, чем подлинный островок Китая. Но маленькие магазины с названиями, написанными иероглифами, и уличные закусочные выглядят как настоящие. Местные мешают в своей речи несколько языков, но в этом есть и плюс — английский Ямашиты они понимают сразу.

Старый седой китаец впихивает им амулеты.

— Для богатства, — обещает он. — Денег будет много, поняли?

Ямашита вяло отнекивается, но Нишикидо хватает оба и суёт продавцу несколько замусоленных бумажек сингапурских долларов.

Зачем тебе деньги, хочет спросить Ямашита, лучше взял бы для успеха или для любви в конце концов. Но Нишикидо цепляет амулет к рюкзаку и явно ждёт, что Ямашита сделает то же самое. Приходится повесить на спортивную сумку этот нелепый брелок для туристов-любителей-азиатской-культуры. Ямашита чувствует себя придурком, но, признаться, это случается с ним часто, особенно когда рядом Нишикидо.

Они едят краба в уличном кафе. Сидят прямо перед толстым поваром и ковыряют палочками жирное крабье тельце. Повар — филиппинец. Он рассказывает им, почему на следующий год обязательно стоит приехать в Манилу и говорит, что к тому времени подкопит денег и откроет там свой ресторан. На груди у повара болтается золотой крестик, и через слово он поминает господа Бога. Ямашита вспоминает, что филиппинцы вообще-то католики, а Нишикидо шепчет ему в ухо, что они ещё хотели посмотреть армянскую церковь[4]. 

Они оба очень примерно представляют, где находится Армения и что там исповедуют, но вытянутое белое здание с крестом на шпиле мелькало во всех путеводителях. 

Краб острый, и Ямашита отодвигает от себя миску, чтобы немного остыть — нёбо жжёт огнём. Повар принимает это за попытку начать разговор.

— Так чем вы, ребята, занимаетесь?

— Бизнес, — говорит Ямашита, опуская приставку «шоу-», получается почти правда.

— Продаём всякое, что нравится и школьницам, и тёткам за сорок, — добавляет Нишикидо. От пряного губы у него покраснели и распухли, он облизывает их длинным языком.

— А, всякие побрякушки? Украшения? — смеётся продавец. — Может, посоветуете, что привезти жене в подарок, а то она у меня любит такое.

«Похудей, чтобы твоя жена снова тебя хотела», — думает Ямашита и удивляется, откуда в нём такая желчь. Он отдыхает, он должен думать позитивно, улыбаться и наслаждаться четырьмя днями блаженного безделья.

— Купите ей что-нибудь блестящее, не ошибётесь, — рекомендует он.

Нишикидо одним долгим глотком осушает до дна свое пиво, и что-то подсказывает Ямашите, что до армянской церкви им сегодня не дойти.

Толстый филиппинский повар желает им «красивых девушек и успехов в бизнесе», Нишикидо по-японски тихо замечает, что одно очень мешает другому. 

До церкви они и правда не доходят, останавливаются возле лотка с предсказаниями. Мальчишка лет пятнадцати объясняет им принцип — всего доллар и двадцать центов, и судьба у вас в руках. Буквально. Написанная тушью на цветном листочке, похожем на пожелания для танабаты. 

Нишикидо отсчитывает монеты, а Ямашита качает головой. Для него завтрашний день — уже будущее, и загадывать далеко он не любит. Планы слишком часто рушатся, а обещания, ставшие пустыми словами, тяжело забирать назад. Ямашита до сих пор не научился делать это с профессиональной лёгкостью айдола.

Нишикидо разворачивает свой синий листочек и ухмыляется.

Резкий порыв ветра едва не срывает с Ямашиты кепку. Пацан прижимает к столу свои разноцветные бумажки с платным будущим. Но одна, белая, как молоко, всё-таки вырывается, и Ямашита ловит её с машинальной ловкостью. Зажимает в ладони.

— Ну, значит, забирайте бесплатно, раз она сама к вам попала, — пожимает плечами мальчишка. Ямашита знает, что это красивый рекламный ход, иллюзия провидения, которое само подарило ему эти слова. Но — не отказывается, говорит «спасибо» по-китайски.

Предсказание, конечно, написано на английском, и Ямашита переводит его про себя.

«Старые знакомства откроются вам с новой стороны». 

— Что там? — интересуется Нишикидо.

— Ерунда, — отмахивается Ямашита и запихивает бумажку в задний карман. Он выбросил бы листочек на ветер, чтобы не видеть его и не вспоминать, но в этой стране брошенная бумажка может довести до решётки, а в агентстве вряд ли поймут его внезапно проснувшийся фатализм.

— А я встречусь со знаменитостью. Как тебе такое предсказание, а?

— Молись, чтобы это был Джастин Тимберлейк, а не Йокояма по возвращению домой.

— Ну, или Кит Ричардс[5] на «Канджеме».

— Тогда у меня хотя бы будет повод его посмотреть.

— Избегаешь меня по телевизору? — скалится Нишикидо беззлобно, но резко.

— Избегал бы и в жизни, но разве получится?

— Никогда.

Ямашита думает, что, наверное, у них уже бывал такой разговор. Лет пятнадцать назад, а может и больше. 

***

Колесо совершает полный оборот за сорок минут. На пятнадцатой минуте они приближаются к вершине, и город-страна лежит перед ними как на ладони. Неоновые огни и всплески фонтанов — искусственная сказочная реальность.

Нишикидо щёлкает вид на телефон, записывает короткое видео, как меняют цвета яркие всполохи. Ямашита пьёт шампанское — вип-сервис стоит неоправданно дорого! — и прикрывает глаза. 

От отпуска осталось несколько часов: в четыре утра их уже будет ждать такси в аэропорт Чанги.

В Нарите их пути снова разделятся. Ямашита возьмет там машину до дома, Нишикидо — билет до Окинавы. За эти дни менеджер оборвал ему телефон, напоминая о съёмках.

Расставаться с Нишикидо всегда легко — словно гора с плеч. Приятно не слышать его хриплый голос, не искать слова в ответ на его резкие замечания, не думать обо всём дурном и неудачном, что было между ними. Но сейчас Ямашите хочется что-нибудь сказать. 

Что говорят человеку, к которому испытываешь столько, что сам едва можешь вместить?

Я люблю тебя? Я ненавижу тебя? Ямашита смеётся своим мыслям — не то, слишком мелко, слишком плоско.

Нишикидо прилипает лбом к стеклу. Он непривычно сосредоточен, почти серьёзен. Ямашита вспоминает о красивых мускулах чужой спины, о россыпи родинок и запахе сигарет.

Они давно взрослые люди, думает Ямашита, и вспоминает дурацкую кепку с козырьком, которую Нишикидо носил лет в тринадцать.

— Оставайся со мной, Рё — говорит Ямашита и почти удивляется собственным словам. — Можешь иногда уходить, но только возвращайся всё равно. Без тебя мне, — трудно подобрать подходящее слово, — скучно? Пресно?

Нишикидо оборачивается. Он ничуть не удивлён, и смеяться его тоже не тянет. Несколько мгновений они молчат, стоя друг напротив друга. Пара быстрых шагов, и Нишикидо оказывается рядом, тянет на себя за воротник рубашки. Ямашита слышит, как оторвавшаяся пуговица катится по полу, но это очень быстро становится неважно, потому что Нишикидо целует его.

Это не внезапно — даже ожидаемо, но всё равно приятно. От того, что можно и от того, что иногда Нишикидо Рё бывает лучшим человеком на свете, особенно когда рот у него занят и он лишен возможности говорить. Ямашита чувствует, как Нишикидо прикусывает его за нижнюю губу, и трогает языком его шершавые губы. 

Когда ладони Нишикидо скользят вниз от лопаток к пояснице, Ямашита ни о чём не задумывается. Когда они опускаются ниже, он ждёт, что они залезут под футболку, ждёт чужих бесцеремонных прикосновений. Но Нишикидо ловко залезает в задний карман его джинсов и выдёргивает оттуда смятый листочек.

Нишикидо угрём выворачивается из объятий и отстраняется. Конечно, он ухмыляется, а Ямашита думает, что забыл, с кем связался.

— Только не говори, что всё это было для того, чтобы узнать, что там написано?

— И да, и нет. В любом случае, целоваться мне нравится и просто так, безо всякой цели. Особенно с тобой.

— Я польщен, или что ты там хотел от меня услышать, — Ямашита отпивает немного шампанского прямо из бутылки. — Всё равно я не верю во все эти предсказания и провидения.

— Если тебе будет не хватать моих новых сторон, ты только скажи.

— О чём ты?

— О том, сойду ли я за старое знакомство. 

Ямашита вздыхает. Новые стороны Нишикидо — пугающая перспектива, потому что в противовес к каждому его достоинству всегда находится недостаток. Недавняя вспышка эмоций теперь кажется ему глупостью, потому что вряд ли он вообще когда-нибудь сможет выпутаться из всего этого.

На секунду кабина замирает — они на вершине, в самой высокой точке окружности, которую описывает колесо. Внизу ещё больше световых вспышек, а может это только кажется, потому что каждый новый неоновый отсвет отражается в тёмной воде залива.

Ямашита одновременно и ждёт завтрашний рейс домой, и хочет отсрочить его, точно так же, как одновременно желает оказаться рядом с Нишикидо и никогда не встречаться с ним.

Но что-то давным-давно помешало их знакомству остаться поверхностным общением коллег-сверстников, и это что-то, словно бумеранг, год от года возвращает Ямашиту обратно. Это и тяготит его, и привлекает, как сам Нишикидо.

Отсюда верхушка их отеля напоминает громадный корабль, плывущий в темноте[6], и Ямашита невольно любуется. По крайней мере, сейчас он не жалеет, что оказался здесь.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – «Ichibu to Zenbu», песня группы B’z, которая была саундтреком к дораме «Buzzer Beat»  
> [2] – «I love you» - хит Озаки Ютаки  
> [3] – бассейн на крыше отеля Marina Bay Sands  
> [4] – одна из достопримечательностей Сингапура – армянская церковь.  
> [5] – все знают, но вдруг. Гитарист Rolling Stones.  
> [6] – крыша отеля Marina Bay Sands представляет собой что-то вроде гигантского лайнера


End file.
